


Frontier

by Matt_Morzik



Series: Frontier [1]
Category: Yolzaar Studio'S
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matt_Morzik/pseuds/Matt_Morzik
Summary: The world has been divided into two groups.





	Frontier

You hear a loud knock on the door that wakes you up from your sleep.


End file.
